Salju Musim Dingin
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Sederhananya, pemuda crimson itu merindukan langit musim semi. / Oneshoot, Akafem!Kuro. Sequel from Angin Musim Gugur.
[ _To: Kuroko Tetsuna_ ]

[ _Sub: Winter_ ]

[ _Pastikan kau memakai syal pada musim dingin ini_.]

Jarinya hampir saja mengetik, _jangan sampai sakit_. Disadarinya bahwa satu perhatian yang sekarang hendak ia kirimkan lewat _e-mail_ itu, mungkin sudah membuat sang gadis merasa terusik. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Setidaknya, pemuda itu ingin memastikan, apakah mantan kekasihnya itu merawat diri dengan baik, atau tidak. Sejujurnya, Akashi masih merindukan dia yang sudah memutus sepihak dua bulan lalu, hubungan yang baru berjalan selama empat bulan itu.

..

..

..

 **Salju Musim Dingin**

―Tentang ia yang tak lekang dari memori―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Inspired from Miracle in December's song by EXO

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem! Kuroko)

Akashi centric

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Sequel from Angin Musim Gugur

..

..

..

* * *

Berulang kali ia mengecek bagian pengiriman. Sukses, sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Dan selama lima belas menit itu pula, Akashi mengecek kotak masuknya.

Tak dibalas. Miris, ia memilih untuk mengenang isi folder kotak masuknya. _E-mail_ dari sang kekasih, tak pernah ia hapus sampai sekarang.

Salahnya, yang waktu itu terlalu sibuk sehingga tak bisa menghubungi Kuroko selama dua bulan. Maklum saja, dirinya yang baru diangkat sebagai ketua dewan murid itu, memiliki banyak agenda harian yang harus dituntaskan. Belum lagi tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus sematawayang keluarga Akashi yang terkemuka. Berapa ratus _missed calls_ , dan _e-mail_ yang tertumpuk di ponselnya? Bahkan jika membuka log panggilan, nyeri rasanya saat melihat sudah puluhan kali panggilan sang kekasih ia tolak karena menghubunginya di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Waktu itu, baru saja mengecap kebebasannya selama satu hari pada hari Minggu, gadis _baby blue_ itu mendatang kediamannya; pagi-pagi sekali.

"Maaf, aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku... sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Sebuah kotak yang cukup besar diangsurkan. Akashi menerima saja saat Kuroko memberinya, lalu pergi tanpa pamit. Ia sendiri masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada dengan bawahan celana _training_ panjang setelah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen kerja milik sang ayah, dan hendak bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Seorang pelayan membatalkan niatnya, lalu Akashi langsung menemui tamu yang dimaksud pelayannya.

Akashi terkesiap. Begitu kotak dibuka, dirinya tercekat.

Kumpulan foto mereka sewaktu SMP, surat-surat yang sering dikirim diam-diam satu sama lain, kartu ucapan untuk hari tertentu yang dianggap spesial, hadiah-hadiah yang pernah ia berikan, serta beberapa lembar origami yang di baliknya tertulis harapan-harapan demi masa depan yang akan mereka capai bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Maka tak heran, jika hari itu Akashi langsung menyusul langkah Kuroko yang telah jauh pergi; entah kemana. Setelahnya, membombardir _e-mail_ serta panggilan untuknya.

..

..

..

Satu jam terlewati.

Jemarinya lelah mengecek ponsel yang tak kunjung bergetar untuk menandakan bahwa ada satu _e-mail_ yang masuk. Akashi menatap nyala perapian yang sedikit melemah. Album foto yang sempat terlupakan di pangkuannya, kembali disentuh. Foto tentang dirinya sendiri, foto sang mantan kekasih, foto mereka berdua. Ah, betapa ia hampir mati merindukan sang gadis. Kuroko Tetsuna serupa salju baginya. Lembut, dan rapuh di saat yang nyaris sama. Diambilnya salah satu potret Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Gadis _baby blue_ itu jarang berekspresi selain datar. Makanya, Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum menambah daya tarik bagi Akashi.

Kedua iris heterokromnya menatap lama foto sang mantan, sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelan benda itu dengan menumpahkan rasa sayang dan kerinduan.

..

..

..

 _Pernah mereka berkencan di suatu_ coffe shop _yang cukup sepi setelah pulang sekolah. Saat itu sedang hujan._

" _Akashi-kun tidak senang?"_

 _Sang pemuda yang tadinya terfokus pada jendela kaca besar di sebelahnya; mengamati aktivitas pejalan kaki di luar sana serta rintik hujan yang tanpa ampun terus menghujam bumi, kini beralih pada sang kekasih yang duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi cemas yang sedikit terlukis. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya menyesap_ espresso _pesanannya._

" _Aku suka." Akashi menjawab pada akhirnya. "Di sini cukup sepi dengan musik klasik yang lembut."_

" _Bukan begitu." Ucapannya langsung disambar. Kuroko setengah menunduk, dan memalingkan pandangan ke sebelahnya. "Akashi-kun lebih tertarik pada orang-orang di luar sana, sepertinya."_

 _Butuh sedikit waktu untuk Akashi mengerti akan kode itu._ Dirinya diabaikan _._

 _Namun sang pemuda_ crimson _tidak bermaksud begitu._

" _Jadi, kau punya suatu topik yang menarik untuk dibincangkan?" Ia bersidekap di bawah dada; menatap lurus pada kekasihnya._

" _... Tidak." Sudah ia duga. Kuroko bukan gadis yang terlebih dahulu memulai percakapan, sementara Akashi hanya akan membalas jika dipancing. Sama sekali bukan kombinasi yang serasi untuk menjadi penggerak dalam kencan._

" _Heh."_

 _Sesaat mereka larut dalam keheningan. Hampir saja Akashi meraih ponselnya, sebelum Kuroko akhirnya buka mulut. "Apa aku terlalu tergesa-gesa?"_

 _Satu kerjapan heran sebagai respon awal Akashi. "Apanya?"_

" _Tentang pernyataanku pada Akashi-kun." Ia mengaduk_ vanilla late _yang belum tersentuh sejak dipesan sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Aku merasa jika Akashi-kun tidak sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan, apa aku salah jika mengajak Akashi-kun saat ini?"_

" _Tidak juga." Tidak baik jika ia membalas_ e-mail _, entah dari siapa, saat sedang berkencan. "Aku sedang senggang dan tidak ada kegiatan apapun setelah pulang sekolah hari ini. Dan aku mencoba menikmatinya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku kencan dengan seorang gadis. Ah, kau kekasih pertamaku, omong-omong."_

 _Dilihatnya wajah Kuroko yang sedikit memerah. Pikiran Akashi mendadak kosong saat itu._

 _Berdehem pelan, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan. Ah, dirinya masih belum terbiasa. "Minum kopimu, Tetsuna. Sepertinya akan segera mendingin."_

 _Dengan patuh ditaatinya perintah itu. Sesaat, Akashi bernapas lega._

" _Aku senang, Akashi-kun menerimaku. Aku sudah menyukai Akashi-kun sejak kelas dua." Gadis itu berucap pelan. Akashi sama sekali tak terkejut. Hal yang lumrah bagi seseorang yang lama memendam perasaan pada sang kekasih sebelum mereka meresmikan hubungan._

 _Sayangnya, Akashi tidak merasakan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia menerima Kuroko... karena merasa bahwa gadis ini berbeda dengan siswi lain yang berpacaran untuk mendapatkan status sosial. Kuroko bahkan tak mengatakan apapun pada teman-teman sekelasnya jika mereka resmi menjalin hubungan, walau resikonya Akashi tetap akan menerima pernyataan cinta siswi lain selama hubungan mereka belum dipublikasikan ke murid-murid Teikou Chuugakkou._

 _Akashi menandaskan isi cangkir, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Kuroko segera melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda_ crimson _itu lalu menggenggam tangan mungil sang gadis; menggandengnya untuk diajak jalan bersama menuju tempat kencan selanjutnya._

" _Kau menyukainya?" Akashi tersenyum tipis seraya bertanya pada Kuroko yang menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah di balik helai-helai poni rambut yang menjuntai karena kepalanya ditundukkan sedikit._

" _Y-ya..."_

" _Baiklah." Tangan Akashi menggenggamnya sedikit lebih erat. Ia menarik sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Aku akan menggandeng Tetsuna setiap kencan."_

..

..

..

Mendesah kecewa, Akashi mengembalikan album foto itu ke meja kecil di samping sofanya.

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Ia masih belum menerima balasan apapun selain pesan suara yang menjadi kali terakhir Kuroko menghubunginya. Nomor gadis itu tidak aktif, maka ia sedikit sangsi, jangan-jangan Kuroko sudah mengganti alamat surel.

Pukul sebelas siang. Ia ingin menyegarkan diri dengan berjalan-jalan sebelum makan siang. Ah, akhir-akhir ini pikirannya kacau oleh sosok sang mantan yang terus menghiasi benak, bahkan sampai ke alam mimpi.

..

..

..

Ditelusurinya trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki siang itu. Entah ke mana kakinya dilangkahkan, Akashi hanya ingin pergi sebentar meninggalkan kenangan yang melekat di kamarnya. Tidak. Saat ini ia ingin bernapas santai tanpa ada beban yang jelas sekali terlihat pasca hubungan mereka berakhir. Akashi malah merasa dirinya masuk dalam fase remaja yang tengah gagal _move on._

Satu mantel hitam dikenakan melapisi kemeja putih yang ia gunakan. Dengan rambut _crimson_ dan syal biru muda―omong-omong, itu hadiah dari Kuroko pada ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu―membuat eksistensi sang pemuda nampak mencolok di antara pejalan kaki yang cukup ramai.

Ia berhenti pada satu taman. Itu adalah pohon sakura yang berjajar teratur dan akan membentuk barisan indah saat musim semi tiba. Sepi. Tak ada satu pun pengunjung selain dirinya. Salju yang bertumpuk cukup tebal saat ia melangkah menjadi penanda bahwa selama musim dingin, nyaris tak ada orang yang berkunjung ke sini.

"..."

Kedua matanya terbelalak; tak percaya akan penglihatannya barusan.

Seorang gadis, duduk di salah satu bangku taman seraya membaca buku.

Akashi melangkahkan kaki. Semakin dekat, maka semakin dikenalinya wajah itu. Tak salah lagi, itu **Kuroko Tetsuna**!

Langsung saja Akashi mendekap sang gadis erat-erat. Ia tak ingin melepaskan gadis ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Biarkan saja pengalaman putus itu menjadi ajaran pahit untuknya. Mereka akan bicara baik-baik, lalu hubungan―

" _Ano_..."

Setelah beberapa lama, ia melepas pelukannya. Sang pemuda menatap lembut gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Gadis yang baru ia sadari, bahwa ia mencintainya sepenuh hati. Bukan hanya dengan anggapan bahwa Kuroko merupakan potret yang sederhana.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia menunduk ketika mengatakan hal itu. Harga dirinya sementara direndahkan, hanya untuk berucap demikian.

Dinginnya musim salju menyapa sesaat. Mereka hening. Yang satu menatap intens, sedang satunya diam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Jantung Akashi sedikit berdebar lebih keras. Bagaimana gadis itu akan bereaksi terhadapnya?

Kepala biru muda sedikit dimiringkan ke samping. Netra yang sewarna itu pun meneliti wajah Akashi dengan lekat, dan: " _Ano_ , kau... siapa?"

..

..

..

END

..

..

* * *

[A/N]

..

Dibuat di sela-sela jenuh akan ff Seribu Tahun OuO

Saya tiba-tiba kepikiran sama ff Angin Musim Gugur, yang harusnya cuma curhatan semata. Lalu akhirnya sesekali pengen buat di mana Akashinya nyesel gitu. Kalau Kuroko terus, kan kasihan ;;

Tapi endingnya gantung begini, mungkin akan dibuat satu sekuel lagi www

Last, terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
